Time
by misori
Summary: [Tsume x Toboe] Spoilers for the ending of Wolf's Rain. After all the time that's passed, they never did get a chance for love. Maybe Tsume and Toboe's new lives will be able to give them that chance... [ON HOLD, possible discontinuation]
1. Part 1

A/N : Meh...? 

Title : Time  
Written by : Misori Chan  
Genre : Romance  
Rated : PG-13  
Warnings : Shonen ai (boyxboy content), AU  
Spoilers : The ending of Wolf's Rain (XD Fansubs rock...)  
Pairings : Tsume x Toboe  
Disclaimer : I don't own Wolf's Rain. XP 

**NOTE (DO READ)** : As it states above... this is AU, mostly because it continues on from the ending of Wolf's Rain. So yes... this would spoil the ending for you. Well, from what I think of the ending, the wolves are now human. Heh. XP So enjoy if you don't mind the spoiler. Don't worry... Wolf's Rain is only up to thirty episodes... you'll see it all eventually...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_It just takes some time..._

Toboe made his way down the street, umbrella in hand, ears listening intently to the drops of liquid hitting against his plastic protection. A wind blew past him and he shuddered, clinging onto the scarf wrapped around his neck. It was cold but he enjoyed such weather, water splashing everywhere and people walking by in a rush to reach home. 

He too was heading home. 

Things had changed since the search for Paradise, unbeknownst to all those who searched for it. The world had changed into a world of humans, though the callings wolves felt still existed in some, even if very faint. 

Toboe paused, head tilting to the side to inspect something. He had heard a small mewling sound. In an attempt to make sure his mind wasn't playing tricks on him, he entered the alley to his right. He didn't get far, for there was a small box at the entrance of the alley. Crouching down, he glanced inside the box, only to find a small, white kitten. 

"Eh? Oh... you poor, kitty. Did someone abandon you? Don't worry... Toboe will give you a proper home!" he declared, scooping up the small creature gently. 

Toboe picked up his umbrella, having put it aside when he kneeled down to pick up the small one. The rain continued to fall as he carefully tucked the ball of white fur inside his sweater, carrying it with one hand and using his other one to balance the umbrella. Toboe smiled down at the kitty, thinking of a name. "I think I'll call you... Kee. How does that sound?" The kitten mewled in response. "Kee it is! Now... let's get you home, ne?" 

Toboe returned to his previous duties, walking home, in the rain. It wasn't really a duty but he felt it was like one, his grandma having told him to be home before dark. He giggled at the thought. It was kind of hard to tell dark from light due to the weather, but he'd listen to the old lady, just because he cared about her. The two stopped at a crosswalk and walked straight ahead. Toboe was not paying attention to the sign that flashed 'Don't Walk'. 

It was too late. A loud screech echoed through the city. Toboe clasped his eyes shut tightly, his body awaiting the clash of metal and flesh. He knew he should have been paying more attention to the road. For a while he waited, yet, nothing came. Slowly his eyes opened, his head turning to look around at his surroundings. 

"Move it, brat." 

"H-huh?" Toboe stared at where the voice came from. His eyes met a black motorcycle and... a very tall, white haired teenager. The protective helmet of the one who called out to him blocked his face from his golden eyes. A nervous smile graced Toboe's face while he attempted to acknowledge the male. "E-eh... I'm sorry." 

"Move." 

"I'm really sorry." 

"I said _move_." 

Toboe grimaced, his smiling turning into more of a frown. "Is... is there anyway I can repay you for any damages?" 

"Are you even listening, you stupid brat!? I said move!" 

"I'm sor--" 

"Listen, kid. I've got places to be and you are obviously in my way so I suggest you move." 

"But--" 

The older male sighed. He wasn't going to be able to get past the kid without allowing him to repay him. He took off his helmet and watched the small one, scrutinizing his every move. Brown hair and yellow eyes, much like this own. That was odd... 

"All right. I'll let you pay me back..." 

"Really!?" 

"Yes... now get on." 

"Get... on?" 

The other sighed out of exasperation and gestured to his motorcycle. "My bike. Get on." 

"Oh... okay..." 

Toboe shuffled over to the strange vehicle hesitantly, the hand holding onto the umbrella clutched on it tightly. He got on and didn't know how he'd be able to steady himself while holding a kitten in his arms and his umbrella in the other. "Um..." 

"Tsume." 

_What a nice name_, Toboe thought iddily. 

"Tsume... where... where can I put my umbrella?" 

"Drop it." 

"W-wha!?" Toboe exclaimed, eyes wide. 

"You don't need it. Drop it." 

"Oh... okay." 

Toboe folded his umbrella, dropping it not long after. He regretted doing so. His grandma would probably be very disappointed with him, and reprimand him for doing such a thing. But... he needed to repay the one he had caused frustration and... whatever else. 

Taking a deep breathe, he wrapped his free arm around the waist of Tsume, waiting for any sign of rejection. There was none and the motorcycle took off without warning, forcing him to clench his fists. What did he get himself into? From within his sweater, his kitten let out a small, sleepy mewl. Perhaps he'd go to sleep as well, just to get rid of the apprehensive feeling. 

_And what needs to be known will unfold..._

To be continued...

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
A/N : Well... that's it. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'd appreciate reviews... 

And sorry if I spoiled the ending for some of you but I did give you all a warning, not only once but twice. So please don't flame me for that reason, nor for the fact it's shonen ai, for I have stated above that it's shonen ai as well. 

Thanks a lot for reading! I do hope to continue this fic soon but due to school, tests, and homework, I might not be able for a long time. But maybe not. It depends really. 

Once again, thanks! 

-Miso 


	2. Part 2

A/N : Wow! Quite a lot more reviews that I had expected but that's still good! XP Thank you everyone. Anyway... review replies will be at the end of the chapter. /hugs you all/ Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_Even though it's slow at first... _

Cold wind blew at Toboe's face, turning his cheeks a bright pink. He clung onto Tsume as if his life depended, his earlier attempt to fall asleep a big failure. Kee snuggled up against his stomach, tranquil and purring softly, tickling him a bit. He didn't know where they were heading, or what he'd have to do in order to repay the one he was in debt to. But a strange feeling of trust swelled inside him as he rested his head on Tsume's back. 

He had never felt such a trust toward someone before... 

His grandma was family so of course he trusted her. Even so, Toboe was introverted, having no _real_ friends, just acquaintances. Acquaintances he couldn't really trust. "Tsume...?" 

"What?" Toboe flinched, not used to the icy attitude. 

"Do... do you have any friends?" 

"Why would you want to know that? The only thing you should worry about is your debt." Tsume glared at the red light in front of him, beckoning it to turn green. The sooner the boy was gone, the sooner he could stop answering the foolish, naïve questions. 

The traffic light finally turned green and he took off, pushing the motorcycle to its limit. He didn't want to be around the other any longer. It was starting to... affect him in an unfamiliar way and he wasn't going to sit around doing nothing, allowing the strange sensation to pass through his defenses. 

"Oh... I was just wondering..." 

"No." 

"Huh?" 

"I don't have any friends." 

The black motorcycle came to an abrupt stop and Toboe glanced up, curious as to why they suddenly stopped. 

He mentally slapped himself for asking a question that had an answer which anyone could figure out, if one was paying attention. But he had been too busy occupying himself with Tsume's words to notice. Toboe smiled sadly, the low self esteem from many years of isolation causing him to feel less confident about himself. It was obvious that they had reached their destination. Why else would they stop? 

Tsume got up, quickly slipping out of the grasp of the thoughtful boy and turned around to meet his gaze. "We're here, kid," he muttered, displeasure clearly written all over his words. 

Toboe frowned, due to the harsh tone thrown at him and also because he had no clue as to where 'here' is. "Where is... here?" 

"My place," was the simple reply. There was no hesitation, no fear, unlike his own way of speaking, which was shy and quiet-like. 

Toboe sighed dejectedly and got off the bike, carrying his new pet kitten, Kee, with one arm, his other trying desperately to warm himself up. It was _cold_. Kee mewled, clawing at the insides of his sweater in order to gain his attention. "Shh... quiet, Kee." 

"You're going to have to get rid of that." 

"What? Why?" 

"Because I don't like pets." 

"B-but--" 

"No!" Tsume snarled, causing Toboe to recoil. 

"Kee won't do anything..." the young one reasoned. "She's a good girl..." 

A sigh of irritation passed Tsume's lips and he gave up. Nothing that he'd say was going to stop the boy from bringing his cat with him. Why was he giving up anyway? He should just tell the idiot brat to scram, leave him alone, and forget about the whole 'repaying' deal. Why was he giving him a chance to repay him when there was nothing to be repaid? 

_Oh, the heck with it._ Tsume thought. 

"Fine. Follow me." 

Toboe immediately brightened up. "Okay!" 

They parted from the motorcycle, Tsume leading the way to an apartment building and Toboe trailing behind, happily petting Kee every once in a while. They walked in comfortable silence, quite amazingly. When they reached the front of the apartment building, Tsume made a left turn, his apartment on the highest floor. There was no elevator so the pair had to walk up the stairs, accompanied with Toboe's whining about how his legs ached every few minutes. 

Finally, they reached the top, and began to walk down a long hallway, one that led to a certain room. 

**314**, it read. Toboe marveled at the black numbers pinned onto the door, metal in substance and cool to the touch. He'd have to remember those numbers if he wanted to see Tsume again. He had no idea as to why he would but he felt a strange urge to be closer to the older male, an odd feeling he couldn't recognize but felt strangely familiar. It made him feel giddy and happy inside, a peculiar sense of 'like' pointed at his white haired friend. _As if that would ever happen_, Toboe thought bitterly. _I don't have any friends..._

"Get in." 

"Huh?" 

"Get in!" 

"O-oh! I'm sorry!" Toboe apologized, quickly entering the room. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. He hadn't meant to space out like that. It just... happened. 

"Well, this is your task," Tsume stated impassively. He quickly walked away from the baffled boy, assuming that he completely understood his orders, and plainly sat down on his couch. Toboe titled his head to the side, confused by what was being handed to him. 

"Er... what... am I supposed to do?" he asked timidly, afraid of being yelled at, or even worse, thrown out into the cold with no ways of going home. 

"Clean the apartment. What else?" 

"Oh..." 

Toboe nodded and began to work. The whole time he was busy putting Tsume's place back into proper order, he didn't notice the pair of gold eyes following his every move, watching him from afar. But if he did, he might have been frightened out of his wits. Tsume was watching him, carefully memorizing every single detail he displayed in front of the male unintentionally. 

Tsume didn't really know why himself, but he needed something to do while the other cleaned. So he watched him, stared at him even after he was done and was brushing imaginary dirt off his clothes. 

"Tsume, I'm finished!" 

Gold eyes snapped back to reality, its owner disgruntled after being wretched out of his subtle scrutiny of Toboe. "Oh, good. You can leave now," he muttered, pretending to sound disinterested and bored. 

Toboe lowered his eyes, hiding the disappointment that was washing over him. "Oh... I was kind of hoping that you could..." 

"Take you home?" 

"Um... yea..." 

"Fine," Tsume said through gritted teeth, showing the false coldness that everyone who knew him often feared. He stood up from his resting position and grabbed the keys to his bike. "Lock the door for me," he said, already out the door. 

"Um... o-okay! W-wait for me, Ts-sume!" 

The tanned male halted in his steps and leaned against a wall, his expression unenthusiastic and in the slightest form of distaste. "Hurry up," he commanded gruffly. Toboe quickly grabbed Kee from the ground and ran out the apartment room, shutting it gently to not disturb the neighbors. 

"Did you lock it?" Tsume asked. 

"Um... y-yes." 

"Good, let's get going. I don't want to waste any more time on you." Toboe shook his head and simply smiled. At least he was getting a ride home, even if he was going to be out in the rain, clinging onto someone he hardly knew and without an umbrella, too. But he had to admit it was fun. 

They rode into the night, both too engaged in thoughts of the other to start even a small conversation. Toboe watched the road and streets pass by, his mind starting to wander back to the earlier events. He wanted to see Tsume again, _hoped_ to see him again in the future. The chances of it happening was slim but he _really_ wished to be around the elder more. 

Tsume unknowingly felt the same, his heart unmistakably aware of what he wanted, his mind too stubborn to admit it. Due to that little fact, he dismissed it off as a minor attraction, a small crush, if you could call it that. He couldn't deny himself that Toboe was the most adorable thing he had ever laid eyes on, but he had never really looked at anyone, not like how he stared at Toboe. 

"Where's your home?" Tsume asked, pushing the rousing thoughts back into the farthest regions of his mind. 

"It's... just over the other district. You can drop me off at the park. I can walk home from there..." 

"Whatever." 

After a few minutes, the bike stopped and Toboe refused to move, head downcast and eyes lowered, body not wanting to depart from the warmth Tsume's body emitted. "We're here, kiddo." 

"I know..." 

"That means you get off. Now." 

"I know... but--" 

Tsume sighed exasperatedly, patience something he wasn't used to showing. The kid sure knew how to get on his nerves. "Look, you're off the hook, okay? You're free." 

_I know, Tsume but... I don't want to be off the hook._ Toboe thought dispiritedly. 

"Okay..." Toboe whispered, voice empty and disheartened. "I'll go." 

Tsume raised a slender eyebrow. The kid had a knack for bringing up his curiosity level. It was beginning to bother him, more than he'd like to and would ever admit. Not to another person, anyway. "Look..." 

Toboe's head rose up expectantly, eyes wide with anticipation. "Hmm?" 

Tsume shifted nervously for the first time in a long while. He tried to think of the quickest and most plausible excuse, but there was none. "I..." 

"Um... hmm?" 

"You know..." 

"Yes?" 

"Argh... just forget it. Pretend I never said anything." Toboe lost his hopeful expression, returning to his old forlorn one. 

"Oh... well, see you sometime... maybe?" 

"Yea, sure." 

Without another second's waste, Toboe began to walk down the street, arms wrapped around Kee in hopes of the little kitten's presence would cheer him up. It wasn't that he _liked_ Tsume or anything. He just didn't want to get separated from him. That was all, or so he believed. 

"Toboe!" 

"Huh?" A head of brown spun around, golden eyes peering at Tsume with a look of awe. 

"Meet me here tomorrow." 

"W-when!?" 

"Three. If you're not here by then, I'm gone." 

Before Toboe could utter a reply or even a small goodbye, Tsume hopped onto his bike and rode off, his figure a mere dot in the distance. Three was absolutely perfect, right when he got out from school. Now all that was left to do was to persuade his grandmother to allow him to go meet someone he hardly knew, and just barely met. _I'm sure grandmamma will allow it. _ He reassured himself. 

Toboe clutched Kee closer to him, eyes softening and shining with pure contentment. "Tsume..." 

_And wishes seem to go unnoticed..._

To be continued...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Review Replies  
_Yume Lynne_ : I like your mom! It's an interesting way to pronounce 'very'. Perhaps I should try that one. Anyway, thank you very much for the review! XP I'll go dunk my head into a bucket of cold water now, just to make sure this is for real. Wish me luck! 

_ Loyaltohanyo_ : I think so too! There should be more Tsume x Toboe fics out there! Gosh dang it! Where the heck are they!? /rants/ Anyway, I'm glad you like this. I did write it for my own er... purposes and for all the TxT fans out there! 

_ shady gurl_ : It does indeed take place at the end. I think I said that in the first chapter. Anyway, you've seen all thirty episodes. I have all thirty on my CDs and the last one ends with them in the future, as you described in the review. I'm sorry to say but you've already seen the 4 OVAs. The ending of the 26 episodes was when the building city thing (I forgot the name) collapsed. The OVAs were released to explain it more clearly (fans didn't understand the ending - episode 26). Eh... anyway, hope you liked this chapter! 

_Eriol's Anui_ : I know! I adore the cat scene! XD I hope this fic satisfies your thirst too! And yes, I checked the fic out. I'm sure you've received my review by now, have you not? 

_ Midnyte Wolf_ : Ah, another person who doesn't think there enough TxT fics out there. I totally agree with you there! XP Opposites do attract! I hope there was more to _this_ chapter, at least. Eh. /shrugs/ 

_Ghani-Chan_ : Thank you. /bows/ And I did write more. Heeh. I thought the idea was a tad bit unoriginal but eh... 

_RyuichisLUV_ : Yep, and like my friend says, "Tsume's going to rape him!". Thank you. I feel really loved now. Hehehe... though... I'm sure there's a word to describe it. "Okay" is what I'd use. Meh. 

_Gundamwinggirl_ : I cried too! /sniffles/ It was so sad. And I'm glad TxT is your favorite pairing! Of course, it's mine too. I wouldn't be writing it if it weren't... 

_Thunder-Goddess-905_ : Heh, thanks. I wouldn't call it a 'great' story. XP It's not that good... 

_Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec_ : Hehe... I'm glad you're happy! Oh yes, totally! They were so in love! You can't ignore episode 4! Heeh. They do deserve a second chance... XP 

_FortySeventhLight_ : Thank you. Um... I guess it just went that way. The not letting them remember thing... hehe. And I hope you keep reading! XD 

_New York Vanilla_ : Ah... please read the reply I gave to _shady gurl_. It'll explain everything and I do not wish to waste a chapter space rewriting the same thing. As for your comment on my fic, thanks! 

_rekka_ : /stares blankly/ How is it suspense? Eh... I write stuff without knowing. Meh. 

_MDfan_ : Aw... don't say that. I'm just a wannabe writer who's trying to keep people entertained. XD Oh, you read my others? Thank you! I'm glad you liked them. Hopefully this one will turn out good. XP 

:-:-:-: 

Thank you everyone who reviewed and thanks to those who read this! XD 

Well, there's the update. Don't expect more updates any time soon. Maybe in a year or so. Just kidding! But really, don't expect any. I have school, other stories to work on, tests, school, friends, reading, school, food, etc. I will try with the best of my abilities to update this, hopefully in at least two months. 

You might get lucky and I'll quite possibly update in two weeks. XP But don't get your hopes up too high. I do not wish to disappoint anyone. So, see you all sometime later this er... lifetime! Bye! 

-Miso 

Psst, if you get bored of waiting for me to update after a while, go check out my other two TxT fics. XP I'm shamelessly advertising! Bleh. 


	3. Part 3

A/N : Hello, everyone! I'm back! Finally! School's been kinda harsh on me but that's all right. Also, it wasn't my top priority to update this story (but more of my other ones) but I still ended up doing so. Aren't ya glad? XP Anyway, hope you like this update! 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
_And there's no telling what will happen..._

Eyes shining brightly with pure bliss, Toboe turned around and began to walk home. He waddled side to side, skipping every few steps in enthusiasm. There was just too much excitement and anticipation bottled up inside, and he couldn't wait to be home to announce the 'news' to his grandmother. She wished for him to make friends and he did. Just one that is really cold and... different. 

Of course she'd still support him not matter what. She was his grandma after all, the one who raised him since birth, after his mother's death. Toboe's father had met an unfortunate end before he could witness or even know of his son's birth. The young teen never did have parents and his only role model was his slowly withering grandparent. It was still a pretty good life though. He had a home and food. What more could he possibly ask for? 

Toboe halted at the front door of his small house, the roof leaking with small droplets of rain from earlier. "Grandmamma, I'm home!" he called out upon entrance. Clattering sounds could be heard in another room of the house, and a small, croaky voice replied, "Toboe? You've come home?" 

"Hai, grandmamma. I'm home. I'm sorry for not coming home earlier but I... I met someone and I found an abandoned kitten. Would it be alright if I keep her?" 

"Toboe... come here so that grandmamma may see you..." 

He hesitated at first, afraid that she might not allow him to keep the poor kitty. He didn't want to leave her alone in the cold, cruel world reality was. He wanted to keep her, protect her from everything bad. But that wasn't entirely possible. Then again, his grandma was a reasonable person. Maybe she would let him keep Kee. 

Toboe gently took off his shoes and headed into the room in which his grandma resided within. Once there, he quietly crept to her side on the bed and sat down. "Grandmamma, Toboe is here." 

"I see," she whispered through gasps. Slowly, very slowly, a hand rose up to Toboe's cheeks and began to stroke them caringly. "Toboe, my Toboe. You've grown so much... and I have not even noticed until now. My age has weaken me and I can no longer get up. Toboe, I want to tell you something..." 

"Hai...?" 

"No matter what happens, I'll always be here... in your heart." 

With that said, she moved her hand from Toboe's cheek and placed it above the spot where his heart lay. Gold eyes widened in surprise, not quite comprehending the situation. 

"W-what I... I don't understand. Why... why are you telling me this grandmamma? Is something wrong? Please tell me! Please, gran--" 

"No, Toboe. Nothing is wrong. Your grandmamma just wanted to tell you that. Do not worry, child. You are far too young to stress..." 

The wrinkly hand rose once again. This time, it rested on top a head of brown, ruffling the soft hair gingerly, as if stalling for time. 

"Grandmamma..." 

"Shh... Toboe. The wind is crying. Let's listen to it like we always do. And yes, you may keep the kitten. For now, let's just enjoy the wind's soft cries..." 

"H-hai..." 

-

"... crow flew away. Can anyone tell me the meaning of this poem?" 

_Tsume... I can't wait until I meet up with you today. Grandmamma allows me to! Demo... I'm worried. What did she mean yesterday? Tsume..._

"Perhaps Toboe would like to try." 

"H-huh!? What!? Where!?" 

Laughter floated to the classroom's ceiling. Toboe blushed and sat down, having jumped up from his seat when he heard his name called. Crestfallen, his head lowered to keep the saddened and embarrassed expression from the amused class. It was going to be a long day... 

Toboe was glad when school _finally_ ended and immediately sprinted off toward the park, uniform and all. Destination reached, he glanced down at his watch. **2:51**. He was pretty early. Deciding that Tsume wasn't going to come any time soon, he plopped down on a bench to rest, and also to catch his breath. 

While he was waiting, Toboe had a few outbursts of giggles whilst thinking about what he would do with such a cool person like Tsume. Meanwhile, Tsume was busy 'pushing the petal to the metal'. He had never actually thought that he'd be the one late. It was all the stupid apartment lady's fault for approaching him about the monthly rent. 

He paid every month, yet, he was still bothered day and night by the old lady. Tsume snorted and accelerated. He didn't want to be late. Unbeknownst to Tsume, Toboe was beginning to grow impatient waiting for him. 

**3:02**

Toboe frowned and pulled his lips down into a pout. "Tsume! You're late!" he screeched, obviously to no one in particular. There was no one near his vicinity anyway, or so he believed. 

"Yo, kiddo. Sorry I'm late." Toboe jumped, twirling around to glare at Tsume. A slender, white eyebrow rose in question. "What?" 

"You're late! And don't scare me like that!" 

"Guess I am. Let's go." 

Toboe's glare disappeared and turned into a small frown. A thin brow curved in confusion. "Huh?" 

"Let's _go_. Don't act so dense, kid." 

"Huh?" 

"Forget it. Just follow me. I left my bike unattended." 

"O-oh, all right. W-wait a sec! And I'm not a kid!" Rushing himself, Toboe picked up his book bag and caught up with the already leaving Tsume. The taller teen slowed down a bit, giving him a chance to regain his original state. 

"Humph. That cat's not here with you." 

Toboe smiled. So Tsume _likes_ the cat. "No, I'm not allowed to bring pets to school." 

"Figures. That would explain the uniform. You look so stupid." 

The younger one paused. What exactly was wrong with him wearing the typical Japanese uniform? It was issued to nearly every single school, usually in a variety of different colors but the same pattern. Was he really that stupid looking? 

"Hurry up!" Toboe returned to following Tsume, his previous thoughts forgotten. 

Tsume noticed the other's distant look. He would be in denial if he were to say that Toboe didn't look 'cute' in the uniform. But being the supposedly 'cold' one that he was, he couldn't just let any non-Tsume thoughts slip pass his barriers into reality. 

They continued like that in silence until they reached the red and black motorcycle. Toboe secretly grinned to himself, careful not to let the other notice his happy mood. He didn't want to intrude. Then it hit him. They left the park, meaning they weren't going to 'hang out' in the park, which brought him to a single question. Where exactly were they going? 

"Tsume... w-where... are we going?" 

"Somewhere, anywhere." 

"You mean you don't know!?" he exclaimed, bewildered. 

"No." 

"But... but... you're the one who called me out here! You're supposed to know what we're going to do, where we're going..." 

"Yea? Well, I don't." 

Toboe stared at his shoes dejectedly. It was just so hard to get the elder one to just _listen_ to him for once, to get him to care and most of all, to get him to acknowledge his existence. But... Tsume inviting him to spend the day with him was awfully kind of him. He had to give him credit for that. Still, he wished the other would just be more... considerate! 

"Tsume..." 

"What!?" the taller teen snarled, all the friendliness gone from his voice. 

"... Never mind." 

Tsume sighed. He really wasn't used to being around other people. "Look... Toboe, we'll... we'll go wherever you want. You name it..." he muttered, trying his best to remain calm, cool and collected. 

"Anywhere?" 

"Anywhere." 

"Then... I want to go to... the tallest place in the city." 

_But it's for sure that things will become much more interesting as time flies by... _

To be continued...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Review Replies  
_FortySeventhLight_ : Heh, when I write... I don't aim for in character. I just write. XD But thanks. And the kitten bit? Heh, I doubt that... 

_BlackShadowWolf_ : Hehe, thanks. I try. And yes, there _is_ a TxT group. Just search for it at the Yahoo groups. XP 

_Painted Shadows (Ch 1)_ : Hehe, gomen. You gave a review to chapter one AFTER I updated chapter two so I couldn't really give you a reply when I updated. But thanks! 

_Babog_ : Hahah... I love that bit too. O.o Right... anyway, this chapter _still_ leaves your question unanswered. Meep. 

_Wolf of the Mist_ : I thought the ending was perfect for my tastes. XD 

_MD fan_ : Geh!? I didn't notice that! Dude, I think I've been watching too much Gravi! Hehe... 

_Bandit-Gurl42 (Ch 1)_ : Nah, I wouldn't mind. Hehe... 

_ Alyssa Le Barts_ : Thank you! Yea... I hope so too. School takes up a lot of time... 

_VampiregirlE.D_ : Yea, well I hope you love it still as it progresses! Don't worry, no angst! I'm not a fan of angst... 

_Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec_ : Hah! My friend saw eppie 4 and her mind went so far with it. Hehehe... 

_fioreslittlegirl_ : That's my job! I try to bring happiness to people I can't reach in reality. 

_dagda_ : Aw... don't worry 'bout it. I wouldn't say my story's that well written. Just keep working and trying! That's what I did! 

_Tamesha_ : You're right. I really _should_ finish this story. But... I have others to work on. Not to mention there's school. Yuck. 

_New York Vanilla_ : Hehe, thanks. XP I'll _try_ to keep writing. 

_Deragonmaji_ : Ahahaha... I did check out your fics but they're weren't shonen ai. At least, I think they weren't... and it wasn't TxT (the only thing I read in Wolf's Rain). 

_cradle of flames_ : Aw, but if you blow my brains out I won't be able to write anything anymore. XP 

_NeedlePoint_ Hah! I'm glad you're liking this. And you're welcome. Don't need to thank! 

_ShichinintaiGuardian_ : Sadly, no. I'd love to but all the Hige/Blue hints in the show prevents me from doing so. Eh, oh wells. Sorry! 

_TFI-Muse_ : They're not clueless! Much... XP 

_shady gurl_ : Judging by your desciptions, I'd say you have. But... I don't know. Aw... I'm sorry I pissed you off... 

_Yuugaoko_ : Yarg, I'm so stressed out... not. XD Yes! EXACTLY! TsumexToboe rocks! Hehehehe.... 

Thank you everyone who has reviewed! I hope I did not miss anyone. But this is yet another _short_ chapter because school is really time consuming! Don't worry... these are just start chapters. They're _meant_ to be short. So I believe... 

And those _itlac_ phrases at the start and end of each chapter stops here. Heh, I only planned to have them for three chapters as starter thingies. XP I hope to update this soon! But sorry if I am unable to do so. I have a life outside writing... bleh. 

Thank you thank you thank you! I hope you continue to read this! 

-Miso 


End file.
